1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to optical measurement devices and optical measurement systems that are used for eyes, and, more particularly, to an optical measurement device and an optical measurement system that measure a diopter value.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional optical measurement device that is used to examine eyes includes a tonometer, an ophthalmic refractometer, an ophthalmoscope and a slit lamp device. The ophthalmoscope examines whether an eyeground has pathological changes, such as retinopathy, glaucoma, optic neuritis and macular degeneration. The slit lamp device examines whether a front one-third portion of an eye structure, including the conjunctiva, sclera, cornea, iris, pupil, crystalline lens and Vitreous humor, has pathological changes. The slit lamp, in cooperation with a specific optic lens or accessories, can also examine the eyeground. The ophthalmic refractometer evaluates the diopter of a patient's eyes.
The existing slit lamp device usually comprises a slit lamp and a microscope. In the use of the slit lamp device, a patient has his chin and forehead against a working platform and a jaw holder, respectively, that should be adjustable according to the size of the head of the patient, so as to examine the patient by the device. However, the slit lamp device is bulky and costly. The ophthalmic refractometer is also bulky.
Accordingly, a hand-held slit lamp has come to the market. The hand-held slit lamp has chinks of different sizes that can be used by rotating a chink disk. However, this chink does not rotate with a light splitter, and, as a result, generates a light pattern that does not align with the chink. Therefore, a doctor cannot examine a patient effectively, unless he further adjusts the overall angle or direction of the hand-held slit lamp to control a position where the light pattern is projected, which brings inconvenience to the doctor. Except the ophthalmic refractometer, existing technologies require a patient to stand in front of an eye chart at a certain distance during an eye examining process, and point the opening of an “E” in the eye chart. However, such examining process is not suitable for babies, children or persons who cannot talk properly. Besides, there is still no instrument that can examine the structure of eyes and measure a diopter.
Therefore, how to provide an optical measurement device and an optical measurement system that can not only adjust a chink and the corresponding angle and direction of chink light conveniently, but also measure the diopter of eyes is becoming an urgent issue in the art.